Lucy Love Triangle
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: My first multi-chapter Fairy Tail story! Includes OC and some love triangle complications later on. Maybe some NaLu later on? Depends. Can end up as: Natsu x Lucy, OC x Lucy, or Gray x Lucy. I had no idea what to name it :P. Currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I have come with a multi-chapter story! I know, I said that I don't really write multi-chapter stories but this is an exception, since I think that I can pull it off (haha nope). So, without further adieu, here is my story!**

* * *

**Lucy**

_"Luce, let's go on a job!"_

_"Lucy, I love you."_

_"Lucy, will you go out with me?"_

_"Lucy!"_

_"Lucy!"_

_"Lucy!"_

"Lisanna!"

My eyes flew open at the sound of Natsu calling Lisanna's name. Looking around, I saw that I'd fallen asleep on the countertop at the bar. But man, that was… a really weird dream. I didn't really see anything. I could just hear Natsu calling my name over and over again until I woke up to him calling Lisanna.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Mira came over to me with a concerned look on her face. "You don't look too well."

Sighing inside, I put on the most convincing smile that I could and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine! Why are you asking?"

Mira gave me a doubtful look and shook her head. "Lucy, I know that everything's not all right. It's Natsu, isn't it?"

I looked away, glad that my bangs were long enough to cover my eyes so that she wouldn't see the look inside them. "No, not at all. I'm fine. Really."

"Lucy." I heard her say my name softly as she put her hand on my shoulder. "You know you can talk to me, right? You're like a little sister to me."

Feeling the tears threatening to spill over, I hastily got up from my stool and turned towards the door. "Yeah, thanks Mira. I'm gonna be leaving early."

Blindly running into my apartment, I collapsed to the floor and let loose the flow of tears that I'd held in. That stupid fire-breathing idiot… No. I was the idiot to ever believe him when he said those words. I was the idiot when I thought that he would hold true to them even when Lisanna came back from Edolas.

Stupid… Stupid me.

* * *

"Lucy, I love you. And I can't live without you. So please, stay by my side forever, ok?"

When he said that to me, we were in the battle against Phantom Lord. Actually, Fairy Tail was fighting and I was held prisoner, feeling useless and so, so guilty for what I'd brought upon the guild. But when he said that to me, it was as if nothing else in the world mattered at the moment. I felt as if the fairy tale that I'd been dreaming about for so long when I was a child had come true. That my knight in shining armor had rescued me from the tower and was now going to stay by my side forever.

Oh, but how idiotic I was.

Of course I shouldn't have expected him to stay with me when Lisanna came back. They were engaged, for Mavis' sake! I should've just backed away and let them be.

But for some reason, I couldn't.

I thought that Natsu would at least break up with me before going for Lisanna but he didn't even. He just went straight for her, forgetting about me and everything that we'd promised to each other. And the worst was just yesterday…

* * *

"Natsu… Can we talk?" I cautiously approached the fire mage while he was talking to Lisanna. I didn't want to anger him. I'd seen what he could do when he _was_ angry.

Sighing, he didn't look up at me but spoke. "Alright, but make it quick."

I nodded and motioned for him to follow me out the guild. I heard him groan as he muttered under his breath, "Jesus, she's so annoying."

Cringing, I didn't look back but waited for him outside. "What do you have to say?" I heard Natsu behind me and I turned around. "Hurry up. Lisanna's waiting for me."

Just the mention of Lisanna's name made me hesitate for a moment. "Natsu, about us-"

"What about us?" I froze and stared down at the ground. His voice was so cold and demeaning, not the usual Natsu that I knew.

"What do you mean what about us? We're still going out, you know!" I yelled and he scoffed.

"Well forget about that. I'm with Lisanna now." I knew that this would happen sooner or later. But I never thought that it would hurt this much. Besides, why was I sad, and… angry?

"What happened to all those things you said to me!?" I suddenly yelled in his face, causing him to take a step back. "What happened to all that stupid crap about you loving me and staying by my side forever? Was I just-"

"Yeah, you were." What did he mean? It wasn't like he knew what I was going to say, did he? "You were just a replacement for Lisanna. Nothing else."

"Just… a replacement?" I whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Was I just something to fill in the blank spot that she left?"

I turned away and ran away. I should've just stayed away, I should've just let him drift away from me but I just had to talk to him and get myself hurt.

I really was stupid.

* * *

Wiping my eyes, I stood up from the carpet and walked over to my desk. Pulling out a blank piece of paper, I started writing another letter to my mom. I knew that it was pointless; she was already in the other world. But this had always made me feel a little reassured, like she was reading these in heaven.

Sighing, I folded my arms on the table in front of me and laid my head down to rest for a bit. Sulking like this forever wouldn't help. But staying here, in Magnolia, where Fairy Tail was and where _he_ was wouldn't help. So should I have left already?

Standing back up, I grabbed my bag and headed outside. Going to the bookstore would make me feel better. Maybe that book that Levy and I were waiting for was out. Who knew?

Browsing the bookshelves, I looked for any titles that seemed appealing to me. Reaching for a book that seemed interesting, I flipped through the pages. It had an interesting plot and story line to it. I decided to buy the book and maybe lend it Levy after I was done with it.

"Ha! Somehow, I knew that you'd be here!" I heard a voice cry and looked up, wondering if that statement had been directed towards me. A boy that seemed to be around the same age as me was standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked and he seemed to be a little disappointed (a little was a bit of an understatement).

"Lucy!" He cried, pointing at himself. "You really don't remember me? Well, I didn't really know where your house was so I figured that you'd be somewhere like this place. I remembered that you were the biggest bookworm ever!"

A smile slowly crept to my lips, all the dormant memories now awakened. "Don't tell me…"

He nodded. "It's me, Haru Takahashi!"

"Haru!" I cried and threw my arms around him. "I missed you!"

He laughed and hugged me back. "It's been a while, Lucy!"

* * *

**I know... In the beginning of the story, it's NaLi but I was thinking it would become NaLu later. You know what? I'll let you guys decide. I'll put a poll for you guys to vote who Lucy should end up with: Natsu or Haru? I should just stick Gray in there for fun tehehe... So, NaLu, HaLu (OC), or GraLu?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter for "Lucy Love Triangle" is right here! Has more OC in it and some more time at the guild.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Lucy**

"So what brings you here to Magnolia?" I asked as we started walking back to my place. "How did you know where to find me?"

He grinned and I couldn't help but notice how similar his smile was to Natsu's. For a moment, it felt like I was going back to sulking again but was reminded that I had a childhood friend over. "Well, it was pretty obvious that you lived in Magnolia. There's always news about you and your friends destroying some poor little town while on a mission."

I sighed, smiling nervously. "You know all about that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. News is all over the country. Like that time you single-handedly defeated nine monster serpents by yourself without the help of any of your celestial spirits."

Whoa. That version was way off. Yes, I remembered the mission but Natsu, Gray, and Erza were the ones that did most of the work. All I did was send Loke out and then hide in Horologium. "Ah… Hehe…" I laughed a little nervously. "That's not really what happened… Is that what the whole country believes right now?"

"Yeah."

Shit.

* * *

"Wow, this is a really nice place." Haru said as soon as he stepped into my apartment.

I hurriedly put away stray pieces of clothing that were lying around and stuffed them into my closet. "Uh, thanks. Sorry, I really wasn't expecting anyone so it's a bit of a mess."

He shook his head and sat down. "No, no, it's great! It's much better than what my old room used to look like. You couldn't even see the floor!"

I giggled, remembering all the times that I'd gone over to his house as a child. "Yeah, I remember. Remember that one time we tried to clean up and ended up finding that month old piece of pizza?"

He threw his hands up in the air and laughed. "That wasn't my fault! My brother ate in my room!"

We both burst out laughing. It felt odd, being able to laugh freely like this despite the situation between me and Natsu. Sighing, I wiped my eyes and sunk back in my chair. Man, I missed having fun.

"Oh yeah!" His face lit up with excitement and he stood up. "Can you take me to Fairy Tail? I've always wanted to see what it was like!"

My smile faltered. Going back to the guild would mean having to see _him_ with _her_. But with such an eager expression on Haru's face, I just couldn't bring myself to say no. "Sure! Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!"

It wouldn't be so bad, would it? Besides, I had Haru with me, didn't I?

* * *

"Lucy!" Mira pounced on me as soon as we stepped into the guild. "You've found yourself a boyfriend!"

I felt myself grow red with embarrassment and threw her off of me. "H-he's not boyfriend!" I cried and took a deep breath. "This is Haru Takahashi, a childhood friend of mine."

"Hi." Haru waved a hand at Mira.

"Awww." Mira whined. "But you guys look just like a couple! Like when you and N-" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she realized what she'd almost said. "Oh my God, Lucy, I'm so sorry."

I put on a weak smile and shook my head. "It's ok, Mira. I'm ok now." I quickly walked past her, dragging Haru along with me.

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy!" Haru's voice broke my train of thought. "Are you ok?"

Another fake smile made its way to my face. "Yeah! I'm perfectly fine."

He gave me a skeptical look, making me feel under pressure. "Are you sure?"

I nodded again. "Yeah." I saw Levy and waved to her. "Levy! I want to introduce you to someone!"

* * *

**Haru**

Lucy introduced me to everyone in the guild.

The short girl with sky-blue hair was Levy and her studs boyfriend was Gajeel.

Jet and Droy were the forever alones that did nothing but fawn over her.

Cana was the girl who seemed to always be drunk (or was she just drunk all the time?).

Gray was the guy that stripped a lot (pervert).

Erza was the awesome chick in armor.

Elfman always said "manly" things and got over excited about everything.

Wendy was the sweet little blue-haired girl with the talking white cat.

Mirajane was that cute barmaid that had jumped on Lucy.

Wakaba and Macao were the old men that griped a lot.

Romeo was Macao's son.

Laxus was the fur coat guy.

Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed were his "bodyguards".

"And that's everyone!" Lucy said and sat down across the table from me.

Looking around, I saw a guy with pink hair laughing at something that another white-haired girl was saying. She looked a lot like Mirajane but younger and with shorter hair.

"Hey Lucy?"

She looked up from the book that she was reading. "Hm?"

"Who're those two people over there?" I asked, pointing at the couple.

"Who…?" She turned to look at them and froze. "Oh… them. He's um, Natsu Dragneel and the girl is Lisanna Strauss, Mira's younger sister."

I nodded. "Oh, so he's the infamous Salamander." I made a move to stand up. "I should go and introduce myself… Lucy?" She looked as if she was going to be sick. "What's wrong? You're not alright."

She shook her head and quickly turned away, standing up as she did so. "I-I need to go to the bathroom!" She yelled and scurried away. What was up with her? She was definitely not ok.

Walking over towards the bar, I sat down on a stool. "Haru!" Mira cried and flew over to me, putting her hands on her face and setting her elbows down on the countertop. "So what would you like? Are you and Lucy dating? How long have you known each other? You guys are so cute together!"

I laughed. "Thanks, Mira but no, we're not dating. But I have a question and a favor for you."

She smiled and nodded, the small ponytail above her forehead bobbing up and down. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

I looked over my shoulder to see if Lucy was back; she wasn't. "What happened between Lucy and that Natsu guy?"

Mira's smile faltered and she sighed. "They used to be a couple."

"Used to?"

She nodded.

"What happened?"

She started cleaning a mug as she talked. "My sister, who was believed to be dead, came back after two years of being away. We always knew that she and Natsu were really close friends. But we really didn't expect him to just leave Lucy and go for her. We always thought that Natsu and Lucy would work out. I feel bad for Lucy. She's a nice girl; never did anything wrong. She doesn't deserve this."

I nodded, now having a full understanding of why Lucy was acting so weird. "Oh, and the favor."

She nodded. "Yeah, so what is it?"

"I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Lucy**

At first, I really did run to the girl's bathroom. I really did. But then I found myself running back to the safety of my apartment, leaving Haru back at the guild. I felt bad, I really did. But I told myself that I'd go back there for him once I got my act together.

When I was done crying, I stood up and headed for the door. It was almost evening and I didn't want to leave Haru all alone. Reaching out for the doorknob, I was about to open the door when someone opened it before me. "Haru!" I cried, surprised to see him in front of me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just- I had to-"

"It's ok." He cut me off and wrapped his strong arms around me, burying his face in my hair and causing his navy blue hair to tickle my nose. "I know. Natsu, you loved him, didn't you?"

How had he known? Mira! It was Mira, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry, I never realized how much pain you were in."

I let out a nervous laugh. "W-what do you mean? It's ok! I didn't tell you, so you didn't need to know! Don't feel sorry! We're friends, aren't we?"

"No, it's not ok." What was up with him? I had never seen him like this before.

"But it really is!" I cried, trying to cheer him up. "I-"

"No, it's not!" He shouted, catching me off guard. "I… I love you, Lucy. I always have. So it's not ok for you to be like this. I won't allow the girl I love to be hurt like this."

He pulled away and showed me the blue guild mark on the back of his right hand, the same place where I had my mark. "So I'm going to stay here and protect you!"

Seeing the mark on his hand made tears come to my eyes again. "Haru!" I cried and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you!"

I felt the vibrations in my ear as he laughed. "No problem."

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave some reviews for this chapter!**

**Also, to decide on who will end up with Lucy, please visit my profile to vote in the poll that I made for this story!**

**It's a public one, so you guys can so the results.**

**Please vote!**

**Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here! The story's mostly in Natsu's point of view so let's see how he thinks of Haru and Lucy!**

**But you guys... Please vote in my poll! Only four people voted... TT_TT**

* * *

**Natsu**

"Haru, that's so funny!" Lucy squealed and started laughing. God. It was so annoying. Her laughter just wanted to make me crawl into a hole and never come back. It had been a few weeks since that new guy had joined our guild and so far, I didn't like him at all.

And what was even worse was that my whole team was over there, laughing their butts off. Since when had Team Natsu become Team Haru?

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled loudly, loud enough for all those idiots braying over there to hear. "You guys are so fucking loud. Shut the fuck up, will you? Especially you, dumb blonde."

Lucy stared at me with wide eyes and looked away. Good, she finally got it.

"What did you say, Flame Brain?" Gray stood up and glared at me, fists clenched and at the ready.

"Only an idiot wouldn't have heard what I said." I replied and smirked when I saw the rest of them except Lucy stand up.

"You little-" I smiled and stood up, anticipating a good fight when Gray was stopped by Lucy.

"Don't. It's fine." She said and I sighed, disappointed that the tension I'd built up was coming down.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded. I wanted to burst out laughing right there and then. Since when had Gray become such suck up for Lucy? It was pathetic; everyone knew his feelings for her now.

"Natsu." Erza stared at me with stern eyes. "You've changed. What happened to you? You never used to be so… mad and angry."

This little bitch, who was she to tell me who I was? I was Natsu Dragneel, the Great Salamander! This was me! I was myself.

"Well, at least I don't back out of fights like the coward Ice Princess here is."

I smiled as I saw Gray freeze. "Gray-" Erza began to say but she never got to finish. He quickly turned around and punched me across the face.

"I don't know what happened to you, Natsu!" He yelled. "You never called Lucy names! You never said any of those things to us. What the fuck is wrong with you, Natsu!?"

I kicked his stomach, sending him flying back. "Why the hell is everyone asking me!? I am who I am! There's nothing wrong with me, nothing at all!"

He slammed into the opposite wall and hurriedly got up. I was going to finish this, right now. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Natsu!" I heard someone scream. I couldn't really tell; I was just really pissed at everyone.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray said the name of the attack but he hadn't even brought his hands together. Dumbass. I was going to burn him to a crisp.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" My roar attack was countered and it sprayed mist everywhere. When it cleared, I saw Haru standing in between me and Gray.

"Bastard!" I snarled. "Don't jump into other people's fights!"

"Natsu!" Erza barked and I flinched. Even if I didn't give a shit about her, she was still really scary when she was mad. "You know that we're not allowed to use magic during brawls in the guild!"

"Natsu."

"Natsu."

"What happened to you?"

"You wouldn't do something like that."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're not the Salamander that I know."

"You're lucky that Haru jumped in and saved Gray. Otherwise, you'd be in even more trouble."

"Natsu." Everyone was staring at me, giving me disappointed looks and shaking their heads. I couldn't take this anymore.

Lisanna came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Natsu-"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and hit her hand away. I saw her hurt look and took in a deep breath. "I-I just need a little time to myself." I muttered and ran out the guild doors.

* * *

**Lucy**

I couldn't believe it. Sure, Natsu and Gray did get into fights often but to the extent of using magic! I'd never seen Natsu react so seriously in a brawl.

"Thanks." I said to Haru and he nodded.

"You didn't want them to get hurt, did you?"

I nodded. I'd screamed Natsu's name when he first used magic. "But I didn't know that you were dragon slayer yourself. Why didn't you tell me?"

He gave me a weird look. "I thought I told you." I shook my head and he shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter. Now you know."

"Where'd you learn it from?"

He laughed and I gave him a weird look. "I didn't learn it from an actual dragon, unfortunately. I got a lacrima implanted into me."

"Oh."

He nodded.

"What's up with him?" Levy asked as she stared at the damage that had been done. "He was never so… like that. You know, I feel like he's been like that ever since you and him..." She eyed me for a moment and continued. "…broke up."

I thought about that for a moment. Was he really? What did he have to be so angry over, then? His fiancée came back from the dead. _His fiancée_. He should've been as happy as fuck. So why was he was like this?

I shrugged and turned away. "It doesn't matter. The damage's already been done anyway." I stooped down to right a chair that had fallen over. "We should be cleaning up."

* * *

After repairing what could be repaired at the moment (which was barely anything but we still tried our best), Haru and I walked home. At the moment, he didn't have a place to stay so while he was looking at different apartments, he stayed at my place. He mostly slept on the couch when some days I woke up to find him in the bed with me. The first time it happened, I was surprised, of course. But he wasn't like Natsu at all when he did that. Natsu was pushy and loud, snoring all the time and waking me up. But Haru wasn't like that at all. He never moved around a lot. Instead, he somehow managed to get his arms around me without waking me up. Now, I always woke up with my face turned towards his muscular chest and his strong, comforting arms wrapped around my shoulders. As for snoring, he rarely did. Whenever I woke up earlier than him, I just stayed there, taking in everything that he was. I'd go over what he had said to me that first day he came to Magnolia.

I think I was starting to like him too.

* * *

**Natsu**

Ok, I guess I could see where the guild members were coming from but I wasn't _that_ bad, was I? Sure, I felt irritated most of the time but I didn't really know when that all started.

Having no particular destination, I ran all the way to the next town and back when it was beginning to become dark. When I came back, I wandered around Magnolia in the night. That was when I realized where I was. I was looking up at Lucy's bedroom window in front of her apartment. Jumping up to her window, I quietly opened it and looked down at her bed, expecting to see her face. Instead, I saw her and Haru sleeping peacefully by each other, her snuggled into his chest and his arms protectively around her shoulders. Seeing someone else with Lucy, staying with Lucy, protecting Lucy… It made my stomach start to make myself feel sick. Not able to take it anymore, I bolted from that place to the little cabin in the woods that I called home.

Stumbling inside, I plopped down on top of my bed and stared up at the ceiling. What was this heavy feeling in my chest? Why was I feeling like this? I should have been happy! Lisanna was back from the dead! Instead, I felt… sad. And angry. And so much more that I couldn't name.

I loved Lisanna. She was my everything before she had died and when she left me all alone, I felt as if nothing else in the world could fill that hole in my heart.

Then came along Lucy. She seemed to be a nice person, considering that she fed a complete stranger off the streets of Hargeon like me so I brought her over to Fairy Tail. She reminded me a lot of Lisanna so I think that was why I started liking her. But when Lisanna came back, it was clear who I should pick.

Or was it?

There were too many feelings, thoughts, and memories running through me at the moment. They were all so confusing, frustrating, and so very irritating. Throwing a punch at the wall to relieve my anger, I sighed and laid down in my bed again. Thinking about this wouldn't help. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and decided to sleep it off.

* * *

**So minna, please leave some reviews for me! I'm sorry, if this chapters was one of my more crappy ones (I really can't write fight scenes).**

**And please, please, please vote in the poll! Like I said before, only four people voted TT_TT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys~!**

**I am back with chapter four of this story!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Lisanna**

Natsu was acting… different. Not like the irritated, always angry different.

Just… different.

He used to be so excited to see me at the guild.

Now he only said hi.

He used to always and only look at me.

Now I always caught him staring at Lucy. When I accused him of it, he'd act like he knew nothing.

He used to take me places.

Now he only wanted to stay at the guild.

He used to shower me with praise.

Now he said nothing to me at all.

I wanted the old Natsu back, the one that would always be at my side and tell me every day that I was beautiful. The one that would do silly things with me and never get embarrassed. The one who told me all those years ago that I could be his bride. The one that told me, "Lisanna, I love you."

Looking up again, I saw him staring in Lucy's direction again. He was right there, yet…

The old Natsu seemed so far away from my grasp.

* * *

**Natsu**

I couldn't help but think of Lucy every day. I didn't know what was up with me. It was just that when I saw her, it made me feel much better.

When Lisanna laughed, I was just happy.

When Lucy laughed, however, I _had_ to be there or it would feel wrong.

When Lisanna was in trouble, I saved her.

When Lucy was in trouble, though, _I _had to be the one to save her or else it wouldn't be right.

When Lisanna was sad, I comforted her.

When Lucy was sad, I did everything I could to make her happy again; because when she was happy, I was as well.

And then I realized.

I loved Lucy.

* * *

**I know, it's like super duper short but I'm on a major writer's block right now _**

**It's really frustrating.**

**I'm working on the next chapter, so just sit tight and wait!**

**And it's not too late to vote in the poll so please do so before this story comes to a close.**

**Please leave some reviews for me as well.**

**Thankss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with the latest chapter!**

**For those of you who've been waiting for a long time, I'm really sorry.**

**But please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Natsu**

"Natsu, Natsu!" I snapped back to reality with Lisanna waving her hand in my face. "Geez, Natsu, were you even listening to what I was taking about?" She raised a brow, looking frustrated with me. "We have to go on a job soon or else you and Happy won't have enough money for food soon!"

I nodded absentmindedly and waved that thought away. "It's ok. We have enough for the week." Standing up, I excused myself. "I have something to do. I'll be back…"

* * *

**Lisanna**

I couldn't believe Natsu! What was with all that crap he was spouting about the week? He barely had enough to get through the day!

Looking over to where Natsu was heading, I felt my stomach take a dive. He was heading over to where Lucy and the others were sitting.

For the last few days, he seemed to always be preoccupied with something that was on his mind. Every time I tried to talk to him, he was always spaced out and not listening. Every time I suggested we do something, he would always refuse, then apologize later and pick something to do to make up for turning me down before. Then when I was waiting for him at the designated meeting place, he would never show up.

I didn't want to acknowledge this, but…

I could tell. There was no changing it.

He loved Lucy.

* * *

**Natsu**

"Hey Lucy!" I plopped down on a bar stool and sat next to Lucy. "Let's go on a job together!"

I grinned my classic grin, hoping that it would win her over.

Instead, she glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes and turned away. "Sorry, Natsu. Why don't you go with Lisanna? Besides, you had said that I was just a replacement."

I bit my lip and tried again. "Yeah, but I didn't mean as in partners! We're still partners, aren't we?"

She gave me a cursory look before getting up to leave. "I don't know, you tell me. Are we?" Then she turned away and left me.

* * *

**Lucy**

"Lucy, you ready to go?" I nodded as I met up with Haru outside my house, bags all packed and keys at the ready.

"Let's go on a job!"

* * *

**Natsu**

"Natsu, why the long face?"

I looked up from my state of sulking and saw Mira peering down at me with a concerned expression on her face.

"Lucy won't go on a mission with me." I replied, pouting. "She just sort of glared at me and rejected me."

"Oh, Natsu." Mira said softly and I saw the look in her eyes change. It was pity, mixed in with anger? "You have to understand, you broke her heart with Lisanna. Girls are fragile beings, you have to understand that."

"But Lucy's not weak."

She smiled let out a little laugh. "I didn't mean in her magical talent, Natsu. Of course she's a very powerful Celestial Wizard but her heart's still weak, prone to breaking at any time. Natsu, you of all people should know. How she suffered so much heartache when her mother died, when Phantom Lord came after her, even when the father she thought that she hated so much died after our seven year gap. You doing that to her didn't help at all."

My eyes widened. Mira was right. How could I have thought that just asking Lucy to go on a job together would make everything better? "Thanks." I said and she smiled. "Do you know where Lucy is?"

She tilted her head to the side as she thought for a moment. "She did tell me that she and Haru were going on a job today. Their train shouldn't have left yet. You could still catch up."

Standing up, I reached across the bar and awkwardly hugged Mira. "Thanks!" I said and ran for the door, leaving a flustered Mira behind.

* * *

**Lucy**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the train for Hargeon will be leaving now. Thank you for riding Magnolia Lines." Just as the announcement came on, I felt a little lurch as the train began to move.

"A little like old times, right?" Haru asked, smiling.

I nodded and smiled back. "Remember the first time we both rode a train? I was freaked out at the high pitched whistling and you kept getting motion sickness!" I started laughing and he sweat-dropped.

"That wasn't funny! I felt like I was going to hurl the whole time!" He complained and I started laughing even more.

"Well I thought that that was hilarious." I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you can get some sleep on the way."

I nodded and closed my eyes, Haru's scent filling my nose and calming me. I was just about to nod off when I heard someone pounding on our cart door.

"Eh?" I looked over in curiosity. "I thought that we were the only ones in here."

Haru shrugged and shifted towards the door. "Maybe not." Pushing the door open, someone collapsed into our cart. Someone… with pink hair.

"Gah… I feel like I'm gonna be sick…"

I stared down at my former partner. "Natsu…!"

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the late update.**

**I've had a lot of stuff going on, depression, suicidal thoughts, all that crap.**

**Tried to take my mind off of it by writing a bunch of one-shots but couldn't think of another chapter for this story.**

**But now here I am back as good as ever!**

**Please leave reviews for me :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here!**

**Thank you for waiting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Haru**

One word to sum it all up: awkward.

The whole trip to Hargeon was quiet, with Lucy isolating herself by the window and with me and Natsu sitting across from each other and glancing at one another now and then.

It was _really_ awkward.

When Natsu stumbled into our cart, the train had already set off so there wasn't any turning back to send him off of it. He sort of seemed glad by that and I think he would've smiled if it weren't for the fact he was about to throw up.

Lucy on the other hand, was _pissed_. As soon as she saw Natsu, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to look out the window. When I asked her if she was ok, she said yes but didn't seem like it. This job was supposed to be some sort of "date" for us. It wasn't official, though. This job was for us to get a little- closer, I could say and I guessed that Lucy was pretty mad that a third party was involved.

Even when we checked in at the hotel we would be staying at, she didn't say anything and went right up to our quarters. When I asked her if we should go visit our client, she told me we could get to the next day and closed the door to her room on me.

Right from the start, the job was a total disaster.

* * *

**Natsu**

I really didn't get it, I really didn't get it at all. I thought that Lucy would've been happy to see me. Instead, she was mad, really mad. She locked herself in her room the moment we got to the hotel and never came out.

As for me, I was just glad that I was off of that hellish train. I never understood why people insisted on taking that devilish thing when you could walk to the destination.

Staring at Haru, I didn't comprehend why he wasn't affected by the motion sickness. He was a Dragon Slayer, like me, and even if he did have a lacrima implanted into him, he still would've gotten sick like Laxus would.

"Do you have something to say?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and noticed Haru giving me a weird look. "What're you talking about?"

He shrugged and looked away. "Well, you were sort of staring at me, so…"

"How do you do it?"

He gave me another weird look. "Do what?"

I sighed. Was he really that thick? "How did you manage to not get motion sickness?"

He thought about for a while and seemed to be confused himself. "I really don't know. Every single day up until today, I've gotten motion sickness on vehicles but I guess being with Lucy made that all go away."

I suddenly felt a feeling of annoyance towards this guy. Lucy was originally my partner. She originally made me feel better when I was sick. She was the one who stayed by _my_ side, not this pretty boy's!

"Do you really like her?"

My eyes widened as I heard him ask me that question. Was it really that hard to figure out? I'd gotten on that stupid mode of transportation just for her! "Yeah, why do you ask?"

He glared at me, the first ill-willed look that I'd ever seen out of him. "I know what you've done, Salamander. You know how many days she's been crying in her sleep and I had to comfort her? I hate seeing Lucy like that. The Lucy I knew was always happy, always thinking of ways we could run away from her father, even if it was just for a little while. She was always bright, energetic. She was never…" He cocked his head towards her bedroom door. "like that."

Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled back at him. "You think I wanted her to be unhappy like that? Yeah, I know that I made a mistake. I know that I made her unhappy. Hell, I'm a Dragon Slayer. Of course I'd know if she's been crying! And would I just leave her to cry? No! That's why I'm here; I'm going to make everything up to her and I'm going to make sure that you don't just come, sweep her off her feet, and take her away!"

He grinned, the prospect of having me as a rival look appealing to him. "Alright, you're on!"

* * *

**Lucy**

Natsu, that idiot! Here I was, excited to go somewhere with Haru in the first time in forever but he just had to crash the party, didn't he?

Sighing, I threw myself on top of my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Now I just wanted to go home. If Natsu was stuck with us, there was no way that he'd go back on his own will. He had Lisanna! He shouldn't have wanted to have anything to do with me and yet, here he was!

"…crying!" Jesus, there he went, yelling away in his obnoxious, loud voice. He was never the type to be courteous of others when we were out in public places. "…I'm going to make everything up to her and I'm going to make sure that you don't just come, sweep her off her feet, and take her away!"

My eyes grew wide as I heard him say that. Sure, he could be loud and obnoxious but I'd forgotten how stubborn he could be if he put his mind to something.

Should I give him another chance…?

I rolled around in my bed and shook my head frantically. No, what was I thinking? He totally trashed my feelings and left me behind in the dirt! I couldn't just… just forgive him, could I?

My mind screamed no, to stay locked in the room and have nothing to do with him. But my body seemed to be moving on its on as it walked me over to the door and turned the doorknob.

"Lucy?" Haru's face screamed surprise as he saw me walking out of my room. "Are you ok?"

Smiling for the first time in a while in front of Natsu, I nodded. "Yeah! Are you guys ready?"

"R-ready?"

I nodded again and said, "We came here for a job, didn't we? Let's go see who our client is!"

Smiles crept up onto both their faces as they both jumped up to their feet. "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

**I know, I know, I need to get on with the story.**

**But please be patient.**

**It's not too late to vote yet!**

**Right now, it's**

**Natsu - 5**

**Haru - 5**

**Tied, so I don't really know where to go.**

**And to PrincessFlora - I like your suggestion, but I've seen too many fanfics where Lisanna gets all mean and makes Natsu do some shit to Lucy, calling her weak and ultimately making her leave the guild, etc. I want to take a different direction with this fanfic so that it's unique from all the others. Thanks for the suggestion, though!**


End file.
